Konoha High: geen meisjes toegestaan
by Faye Lootus
Summary: 4 meisjes krijgen een uitnodiging tot een elite school voor jongens. Ze mogen er gratis naar toe. Koppels: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno Ik bezit naruto niet
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #222222; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Eens niet zo heel lang geleden en niet zo heel ver weg was er een jongensschool genaamd Konoha High. Alleen de mooiste, sportiefste en bekendste jongens werden er toegelaten. Op een dag beslist de directeur dat hij 4 meisjes naar deze school zal brengen om les te volgen en er te wonen. Hij ging eerst in het internaat op zoek naar kamers voor de 4 meisjes. Zijn oog viel op de 4 torenkamertjes die nu als opbergruimtes worden gebruikt. Er worden daardoor 8 jongens gevraagd om de torenkamertjes leeg te maken zodat de directeur ze kan bekijken. Wat die 8 jongens niet weten is dat er binnenkort 4 meisjes naar hun school komen. Drie weken later zijn de kamers voor de 4 meisjes klaar en zijn de 4 meisjes gekozen die in de school les mogen volgen. Het eerste meisje is Ino Yamanaka zij heeft voor ze naar deze school uitgenodigd was seksuele betrekkingen met mannen gehad voor geld om haar schoolgeld te kunnen betalen. Op haar uitnodiging stond dat de school volledig gratis is. Het tweede meisje is Tenten zij zou naar verluid vele malen geld gestolen hebben om haar schoolgeld te kunnen betalen ook op haar uitnodiging stond dat de school volledig gratis is. Het derde meisje is Hinata Hyuga. Zij dealde drugs om zo aan geld te komen om haar schoolgeld te kunnen betalen. Ook bij haar stond dat deze school gratis is. Het laatste meisje is Sakura Haruno. Zij is een nichtje uit een vorig huwelijk van de directeur. Zij verkocht zelfgemaakte sierraden om zo haar schoolgeld te kunnen betalen. Ook bij haar stond dat deze school gratis is. Maar bij Sakura was er een bruine dossiermap en een lange brief bijgevoegd. In de brief legde de directeur hun relatie uit. Ook verklaarde hij waarom hij haar een map met alle fiches van haar medeleerlingen opgestuurd had. Hij deed dit zodat ze voorbereid kon zijn op haar klasgenoten. De vier meisjes kwamen twee dagen nadat hun kamers afgewerkt waren in het midden van de nacht aan op Konoha High en maakten al onmiddellijk kennis met elkaar. Het klikte goed tussen de meisjes en ze beloofden elkaar dat ze niet met de jongens zouden overeenkomen. Dan kwam de directeur hen begroeten, hij stelde zich voor als directeur Jiraiya en legde de leefregels van de school uit. Hij zei ook dat hij morgen een nieuwe regel zal introduceren. Hij nam de meisjes mee naar hun kamers en trok zich terug in zijn kantoor. Morgen zal de eerste speech van het nieuwe schooljaar gehouden worden voor het ontbijt. Om 7u30 gaat de directeur de meisjes wekken en zegt hun hun uniformen aan te trekken. De uniformen bestaan uit een rode geruite rok, zwarte lange kousen, een witte bloes met een rood geruite das en een zwart jasje met het embleem van de school. Om 8 uur verzamelt iedereen op de 4 meisjes en de directeur na in de gymzaal. Om 8.10u komt de directeur binnen via een deurtje achter het podium, hij heeft de meisjes bij zich en vraagt hen om even in de coulissen te blijven staan. Dan gaat hij het podium op. Van zodra de directeur op het podium komt begint het stil te worden. Hij kijkt nog één keer naar de coulissen waar de meisjes staan en begint aan zijn speech. "Beste leerlingen en collega's, vandaag op deze eerste schooldag van het nieuwe jaar 2016 zullen er heel wat dingen voor jullie veranderen. Er komen namelijk 4 nieuwe leerlingen naar onze school en er komt een nieuwe huisregel namelijk liefdesrelaties zijn verboden. Jullie vragen zich natuurlijk af waarom er zo'n regel ingevoegd wordt. Het is niet omdat er hier vele jongens zijn die op één van de andere jongens verliefd zijn geworden. Neen, dit is een regel voor met de 4 nieuwe leerlingen. (Hij kijkt naar de meisjes). Ino Yamanaka, Tenten , Hinata Hyuga en Sakura Haruno zouden jullie zich alsjeblieft niet meer achter dat gordijn willen verstoppen (de 4 meisjes komen van achter het gordijn en laten zich zien. Het geroezemoes dat kwam toen de namen gezegd werden verstomt). Ino jouw klas wordt klas 2-C, Tenten jouw klas wordt klas 2-D en Hinata ik denk dat jij je wel zal thuis voelen in klas 2-B. Sakura jij weet al in welke klas je zit dus ik moet dit niet meer herhalen. En dan nu allemaal naar het ontbijt en nog een prettig schooljaar toegewenst van het volledige lerarenteam en mezelf." Dan vertrekt hij en laat iedereen verbijstert achter. Hinata, Ino en Tenten kijken naar Sakura. "In welke klas zit jij?" vraagt Hinata. "In klas 2-A." Ze gaan samen ontbijten en gaan dan naar hun lokalen want deze bevinden zich allemaal in dezelfde gang. Als Sakura de klas binnenkomt merkt niemand haar op. De leerlingen zijn aan het praten over de 4 meisjes terwijl de leraar les probeert te geven. Als de leraar zich omdraait merkt hij Sakura op en schrikt. Hij denkt "Waarom zit er een meisje in een klas waar niemand oplet en waar iedereen op de bodem van de puntenlijsten zit?" Hij gaat naar haar toe en vraagt "Wat doe je hier?" Haar antwoordt was simpelweg "Ik kom hier les volgen." "Oké". "JONGENS". De leerlingen kijken naar de leerkracht en zien Sakura staan en beginnen te lachen. Één van de jongens zegt "Heb jij zo'n slechte punten dat jij in onze klas zit?" Sakura geeft geen antwoord maar loopt naar de enige vrije plaats in het lokaal en haalt haar spullen uit om de les te volgen. De jongens staren haar aan en de leerkracht denkt "Wow, die heeft lef." Algauw zijn de jongens weer aan het praten en de leerkracht gefrustreerd omdat ze niet opletten. Als hij aan zijn bureau plaats neemt, staat Sakura op en loopt naar hem toe. Enkele jongens kijken haar na. Ze vraagt aan de leerkracht of hij de vorige oefening nogmaals wilt uitleggen. Hij begint opnieuw met zijn uitleg en zorgt dat ze het begrijpt. Dan gaat de bel. De leerkracht zegt dat ze nu kennis kan maken met haar klassenleraar en gat naar zijn volgende les. Sakura gaat naar haar plaats. Twee minuten later komt de klassenleraar binnen. Hij ziet Sakura zitten en denkt aan wat de directeur hem net gezegd heeft "Zij zal de klas veranderen." Hij maant de klas tot stilte en begint zijn les. Na enkele minuten is het weer te rumoerig om les te kunnen geven en krijgt hij de klas niet meer stil. Dus besluit hij te gaan zitten. Als hij zit komt Sakura naar zijn bureau en vraagt waarom hij stopt met les te geven. Hij antwoord "Als er niemand aan het opletten is kan ik heel moeilijk les geven." Daarop zegt zij "U kunt het altijd aan mij uitleggen. Ik ben bereid om te leren." De klassenleraar begint uit te leggen wat hij de klas wou uitleggen. Als de les gedaan is gaat Sakura naar de directeur en vraagt om een lokaal waar de jongens haar moeten toehoren na de lessen. De directeur besluit dat ze het in het lokaal mag doen waar ze het laatste lesuur les hebben. Als de bel voor het laatste lesuur gaat komt de leerkracht voor het laatste uur de klas niet binnen maar sluit de deur volgens Sakura's orders. Natuurlijk weten de jongens dit niet. Ze lopen naar de deur en proberen die te forceren. Hierbij wordt Sakura omvergelopen en belandt ze met haar hoofd tegen de tafel. Ze is bewusteloos. Één van de jongens heeft het zien gebeuren rent naar haar toe. En roept naar de anderen "ZIJN JULLIE GEK GEWORDEN!" De jongens kijken om en zien Sakura bewusteloos in de grond liggen met wat bloed dat langs haar gezicht loopt. Als ze dit zien bellen ze hun vrienden in de andere lokalen die nog in de les zitten om te helpen. Maar de eerste die aan het lokaal zijn, zijn de meisjes en de schoolverpleegster. De schoolverpleegster opent de deur en rent samen met de meisjes naar Sakura en bekijkt de hoofdwonde. Daarna vraagt ze aan de jongen die het dichtst bij haar staat en naar de jongens heeft geroepen om Sakura naar haar kamer te dragen. De meisjes gaan voorop. De andere jongens moeten in het lokaal blijven. Alleen de jongen die Sakura naar haar kamer draagt mag weten waar haar kamer is. Hij moet wel zweren dit geheim te houden voor de andere jongens. Want de meisjes willen geen ongewenste bezoekers. Ze werken ook samen met hem een verhaal uit om aan de jongens te vertellen, namelijk dat de meisjes in een ander gebouw slapen./span/p 


	2. NOTE

Hierbij wil ik even laten weten dat ik bezig ben met een ander verhaal deze keer in het Engels namelijk Love amongst Hate

Daarom worden deze verhalen een beetje in de steek gelaten maar van zodra het ander verhaal af is

zal ik weer verder doen aan:

Konoha High geen meisjes toegestaan

Konoha High wens van een overledene

tot gauw

Faye Lootus


	3. NOTE 2

Jammer genoeg moet ik met dit verhaal stoppen. Ik heb gezegd dat ik ermee zou verder doen nadat mijn verhaal Love amongst hate af was maar ik heb nu toch besloten om er niet meer aan verder te werken.

Sorry

Faye Lootus


End file.
